Marina Summers and The Lost Trident
by HeroOfFaith33
Summary: Marina Grace Summers is 12 years old, and various strange things started to happen around her. Being a model daughter of a local pastor is not easy. Especially when dangerous monsters of Greek and Roman mythology roam around you. At the same time, someone stole Poseidon's trident and it caused a big quarrel between the gods.


p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"em style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""/spanu style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God./span/uspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"" John 1:1 KJV/span/em/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"I walked the streets of a supernaturally beautiful city. All the streets, buildings, trees and plants looked like a completely different world. The suburban houses looked like luxury villas, although they were the simplest houses in the city. The closer I got to the city center, the more buildings began to look like palaces and temples. They were indescribably beautiful, full of reliefs, frescoes, and life-size statues./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Some statues were up to three times higher. But I was most impressed by the statue of a man in a horse-drawn car. The man looked self-confident, his face looks very power and authority, though his face was neutral. In his right hand, he held something that resembled a pitchfork that they used to display in hell. But this man didn't look like hell. On the contrary, he was attractive, not too muscular or too poor, just perfect./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"The sun's rays were bouncing off flowers of different colors that shined like gold. The blue sky was reflected in the clear water of the waterfall, where nine perfectly beautiful girls bathed. Some of them had musical instruments in their hands and sang in a pure voice just like angels. I've never seen anything like it in my life. I felt like I was in paradise./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"But at one point everything changed. The sky was overcast with menacing-looking dense clouds. Music and singing were replaced by thundering thunder so powerful that the ground trembled. Almost all the light from the streets of the city had disappeared, and only massive lightning in the sky penetrated the darkness. The storm rolled like a tsunami as if from nowhere./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Girls ran screaming into their homes leaving their musical instruments at the waterfall. Frightened faces showed up from the windows of the houses for a moment before all the windows and doors slammed./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"The darkest clouds and the most powerful lightning bolts were directly above the Pantheon in the middle of the city. Horrifying sounds were coming out of Pantheon, forcing me to hide away from that place. But I was headed straight into the epicenter of this furious element./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"The main gate was at least thirty feet high, made entirely of gold. The sounds of quarrel came from inside. Two male voices argued with each other. I looked at the opened gate, but I didn't dare go any further. The light coming from the inside blinded me for a moment. Several times I had to blink my eyes until my eyes cleared. What I saw inside took my breath away./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Twelve massive armchairs similar to the throne of kings stood in a huge hall. A fire was burning in every corner of the room, throwing impressive shadows. In the midst of the splendor, two men stood facing each other. The atmosphere in the room was literally charged with electricity, and I felt the tension on every millimeter of my skin./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"The beautiful man whose statue I saw near to the waterfall was in the middle of a quarrel with another man who was quite similar to him. They both had black hair, similar facial features, and a powerful-looking body, but that ended their form./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"The first man wore a suit in which he looked like a lawyer. I didn't see his face, but the suit was the same color as the storm clouds over the Pantheon./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"The other man looked as if he had just arrived on holiday in the Hawaiian Islands. Tanned skin, black hair, Hawaiian shirt with Bermuda and sandals. But this time he had no forks in his hands./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""The last time I told you I didn't cause the explosion!" The unknown man from the statue defended himself. At that sound, my blood stiffened./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""I do not believe you! It's just another trick to knock me out!" His opponent shouted, his voice reminding menacingly the thunder that made me chill. /span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""That's not true brother! Someone falsified the records, I didn't destroy that temple!" The Hawaiian's voice was no less frightening. It sounded like shattering ice falling into the waters of the Arctic Ocean./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Stop denying it! The evidence speaks against you, and we have a testimony of an eyewitness who has confirmed it all. ' If you confess, I will be merciful to you and do not call the Supreme Court of the Gods."/span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Ha! You won't scare me! I will never confess to something I have not done." The Hawaiian proclaimed, his sea-green eyes were full of anger and feelings of injustice. I had the feeling that I would drown in those depths./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""You don't give me a choice ..." BAAAM! One of the bolts of lightning passed through my body and interrupted the man's response in the storm suit. The image was lost in a dazzling flash of light. I heard only a heartbreaking cry, and then darkness followed./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Noooo ..." /span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"I woke up in my dorm room. I sat up too suddenly, making my head spin with the sudden change in blood pressure. I was breathing heavily, my heart pounding painfully in my chest, and I could hear blood roaring in my ears./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Outside the window of my room, there was a storm similar to that of my dream. Lightning regularly lit the streets, and the branches of the trees torn by the storm crackled and fizzed in the rain./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Oh God, it was such a strange living dream ..." I started praying, but my words were fading out of my mind, I couldn't concentrate. So I tried to fall asleep again, but as soon as I closed my eyes, I saw the man's face again. His sea-green eyes kept chasing me./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"I got out of bed again and started walking around the bedroom. I wondered what to do. My mom always advised me in such situations: "/spanem style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"If you can't get someone out of your mind, pray for them. You may be the only one who cares enough to do it./emspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"" I was completely awake and so I decided to go to my prayer place./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"I took my Bible and notebook and only went out into the hallway in my pajamas and slippers. The thunder rumbled through the corridors of the dormitory./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"At the end of the corridor, I went down the stairs to the second floor. Then I turned to the right, and at the end of the hallway was a large double-winged door leading to the library. I walked into the dark library, with shelves in the shape of a ridge with different sections on the right and left. I walked past the section of romanticism, realism, and non-fiction, and then turned left to the history section./span/p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #0e101a; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"There was my favorite comfortable chair and coffee table by the window with a beautiful view of the park. So, here I spent the rest of the night praying and reading the Scriptures until dawn began./span/p 


End file.
